


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Introduction

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Host of the Phoenix and the most powerful mutant on the planet, Rachel Summers is a character I imagined, based on an original character from the comics.</p><p>In The Fate of the Phoenix, I will write her story.</p><p>This is the prologue of The Fate of the Phoenix. It will allow you to get to know my character and the structure of The Fate of the Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original character's, Rachel Summers, presentation.
> 
> There are also a few words from me that I would like you to read.

### Original characters' history

Rachel Anne Summers was born at the end of the last century, in july. Her parents are Jean Grey Summers, alias the Phoenix, and Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. Like her mother, Rachel has long red hair and brown-green eyes. Like her father, she is strong and kind. She grew up at Xavier's mansion, surrounded by her family, her friends and the X-Men, and had a happy yet uneasy childhood.

Rachel is a mutant. Jean, in spite of herself, had bequeathed might telekinetic and telepathic powers to her daughter. Like her mother, Rachel's mind is the Phoenix's host. A lethal psychic entity, solely moved by passion, anger, love and hatred. Its only power is destruction and is reinforced by her father's mutant gene.

With her parents' and the professor Xavier's help, she managed to get control over it. With time, efforts and perseverance, she became the master of the Phoenix, and deserved her mother's X-Men's nickname and the status of most powerful mutant on the planet.

Wanting to be an educate woman and to be able to live outside the mansion, Rachel studied hard and became a great scientist, an expert in mutation, genetic, evolution of species and biology, and a specialist of magnetic fields, energy fields and psychomagnetic energy.

She is now a teacher in Xavier's school for gifted youngsters and a member of the X-Men.

This she-mutant had been gifted an extraordinary fate, and, whatever the path she will climb, she will fulfill it.

She is meant to be part of those who will save the world.

 

### Author's words

_In my works, the MARVEL studios's and 20th Century Fox's universes coexist. Jean never became the Dark Phoenix and she had a child with Scott, who is still alive. The Avengers collaborated a few times with the X-Men and the battles related in their respective movies are contemporary of each other._

_My original character is inspired by Rachel Summers, the teen daughter of Jean and Scott in the comics : I chose Amanda Righetti to be her avatar. I totally changed the comics' character's temporality and created her a new history and a new personality. I just kept her name and her concept, and I am fully aware that even this character is not totally mine. All of the other characters that will be present in my works are property of their creators._

_The Fate of the Phoenix will be told in fragments, posted, as much as possible, in chronological order. Rachel's fate will separate into two paths, two possible versions of her history : Heroes and Telepaths. There will also be uchronies, sweets and funny one-shots, like breaks in the main story, independent from it, meant to lighten the mood._

_I hope to see you again, reading The Fate of the Phoenix._


End file.
